Star Wars Extreme
by Courtney1920101
Summary: (Season 1 of Star Wars RPG) Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. This is a RPG that me and my best friend are doing. Basically, this story takes place after Episode 6 where the Jedi Order is rebuilt to destroy the sith once and for all! But they have no idea what they are getting themselves into... PLEASE COMMENT!


( at the Power Tower )

Luke : * runs through the halls panting and bleeding * Must...restart... * reaches the control room and falls on the floor * No! * gasps for air * No! * starts to cry and reaches for the restart button * So...close... * presses it and slips his hand off the button * Please... * dies *

World : OuO * restarts *

( switch to Han and Leia's house )

Leia : * shakes Luke by the shoulders * Wake up, Luke!

Luke : * bats eyes and yawns * Huh? * sits up in bed * Leia?

Leia : Today's the big ceremony so get your lazy ass up and get dressed! Let's go! * stomps out of the room *

Luke : ( thinking ) It's just as I remember. I was at Han and Leia's house spending the night because of the huge ceremony that was going to take place. Then it happened, then they attacked. But something feels different about this time. But what is it?

Han : * walks in and leans on the door * Hey kid, ya ready?

Luke : Han? * looks up at him and shakes his head * No.

Han : We're gonna leave soon so hurry up. * walks out *

Luke : * gets out of bed and stretches ; smiles at Han * ( thinking ) Everyone is just like how I remember them. It's so good to see everyone again. * looks through his clothes and picks out an outfit ; puts it on * This looks nice! :) * looks at it through a mirror *

Leia : LUKE! Where are you?!

Luke : * runs out of the room into the living room * Coming!

Lando : * giggles * ( mockingly ) Hello Mr. fancy. What took you?

Chewbacca : Rawr! ( translation : Yeah, what took you Luke? )

Han : * raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms *

Luke : Sorry guys, * scratches the back of his head in embarrassment * I slept in!

Leia : That's an understatement! * walks out the front door * C'mon we're gonna be late!

Lando : * follows Leia *

Han/Chewbacca : * follow Leia side-by-side *

Luke : * walks out behind them *

( switch to the Millennium Falcon )

Han : * opens the Millennium Falcon's door and walks inside ; sits on the driver's seat *

Leia : * walks inside the ship and sits down in the passenger seat *

Chewbacca : * runs inside and stands right behind Han *

Lando : * walks in the Millennium Falcon and sits in the lounge area *

Luke : * follows Lando into the lounge area and sits next to him *

Lando : So, you excited? * starts up the hologram chess game *

Luke : Yeah, it's gonna be sooooo much fun! 3 * bounces up and down on the seat *

Lando : * laughs * Ya know Skywalker, I've never ever in my live heard a man speak quite like you do.

Luke : -.-'''''''' What's that suppose to mean?

Lando : Nothing. * moves his monster on the chess board * Your turn.

Luke : * moves his monster to attack Lando's *

Lando : * jaw drops and widens eyes * WHAT?!

Luke : Your move. * smirks as his monster kills Lando *

Lando : * slouches back in his seat and pouts *

Luke ( voice ) : We're the resistance! The people who saved the galaxy from the evil Empire! Han : the cowboy-player of the team, Leia : the princess, Lando : the fashion model, Chewbacca : the big brown, fuzzy rug, and me : the über sexy one!

Han ( voice ) : Yeah right!

Luke ( voice ) : Oh shut up! * sighs * Ok, and me : the handsome and epic one.

Han ( voice ) : Seriously?

Luke ( voice ) : Fine! The awesome one but that's as far as I'm going! And we make up the Resistance! Are we cool or what?

( switch to Coruscant )

Han : * lands the Millennium Falcon and opens the door * Everybody out!

Leia : Yay! * shoots up out of her seat * This is so exciting! * fluffs her hair and sprays on perfume *

Crowd : * cheers and screams * :D

Announcer : Introducing the heroes of the Resistance!

Han : * struts out of the Millennium Falcon *

Announcer : Han Solo!

Crowd : * cheers *

Lando : * walks out of the ship and follows Han *

Announcer : Lando Calrissian!

Crowd : * cheers *

Leia : * walks outside and air kisses the audience *

Announcer : Princess Leia Skywalker due to birth, Organa due to adoption, or Solo due to marriage!

Crowd : * cheers *

Chewbacca : * runs out of the Millennium Falcon * RRAAAWWWWRR! :3

( translation : Hi! :3 )

Announcer : Uh... Announcing Chewie.

Crowd : * quiet *

Chewbacca : * falls off of landing platform *

Announcer : ... Well then... And last but definitely not least, I give you the one and only Luke Skywalker!

Luke : * walks out slowly and looks around for any sith *

Crowd : * cheers loudly *

Kereii : * makes her through the crowd to the front row to find Luke ; widens eyes and blushes * ( thinking ) He's cute. 3 He reminds me so much of...

Luke : * makes his way down the platform with the rest of his friends *

Announcer : They will be at tonight's show in the Main Theater. See ya there folks! ;)

Crowd : * wanders off *

Han : Tonight's show?! * grabs Chewbacca's arm * C'mon Chewie! We gotta get some tickets! * runs away while dragging him *

Leia/Lando : * walk up to the snack stand *

Leia : I want that thing. * points to the huge pretzel *

Lando : You mean the Supreme Pretzel?

Leia : * nods *

Lando : * looks over to the shop owner * How much for the Supreme Pretzel?

Shop Owner : 50 thousand.

Lando/Leia : O.O''''''''''

Leia : What kinda joke is that?!

Kereii : * walks up to Luke * Hey.

Luke : * turns to face Kereii and blushes * Ummm... Hello.

Kereii : You're Luke Skywalker right? * points at him *

Luke : * nods * Yeah. Why? Is someone in danger?!

Kereii : No, I just wanted to come talk to you. After all, you seem so easy to talk to.

Luke : Really? Ya think so? Thanks! :)

Kereii : No problem, you saved the galaxy from the evil Empire so probably every woman would die if they could talk to you.

Luke : Saving the galaxy isn't that big of a deal! * laughs * Who am i kidding? I'm awesome! And who might you be? I think I missed your name.

Kereii : My name is Kereii Alidona from the planet of Tattoin.

Luke : That's a pretty name!

Kereii : * turns head away embarrassed * Thank you.

Luke : But I don't believe I have ever heard of Tattoin.

Kereii : It's a really old planet, I wouldn't expect anyone to know what it is.

Luke : I come from the desert planet of Tatooine.

Kereii : Uh... Tatooine? What's that?

Luke : You don't know what Tatooine is?

Kereii : * shakes her head no *

Luke : Maybe I should take you there some time.

Kereii : * giggles * Maybe!

Luke : Hey, are you going to that show tonight?

Kereii : What? Oh, um I don't think so. It seems so expensive! Only V.I.P. people get in there.

Luke : Well, you happen to be looking at a V.I.P.! After all, I am the guest of honor.

Kereii : * widens eyes *

Luke : Would you like to accompany me?

Kereii : Like as your date?

Luke : What?! O.O'''' Uh... No just as a friend or something like that... Yeah...

Kereii : * giggles and kisses him on the cheek * I'd love to. * turns around * Meet up with you in front of the Main Theater?

Luke : * blushes * Uh, yes. That would be great.

Kereii : * walks away * See ya there!

Luke : Bye! * waves her goodbye * ( thinking ) Why did her voice sound so robotic?

Han : * sneaks up right behind Luke and raises an eyebrow smirking * Got yourself a new lady friend? ODO

Luke : * rolls his eyes * Shut up.

Han : By the way, I got our free tickets! XD * holds out the tickets *

Luke : * turns to face Han and sighs * That's awesome. Wait a second!

Han : What?

Luke : What's the show about, exactly?

Han : O.o I don't know!

( switch to the Main Theater )

Kereii : * sways side-to-side * ( thinking ) I wonder when he's gonna get here. Can I do what I need to? Am I prepared for it?

Luke/Han/Leia/Chewbacca/Lando : * walk up to the entrance *

Kereii : * spots them and runs up to Luke * You guys are here!

Luke : * smiles * Yep!

Luke/Han/Leia/Chewbacca/Lando/Kereii : * walk inside the theater *

( switch to the Force Realm )

Mace : * laughs * That boy is crazy! But that girl that he's with feels so weird don't you think Master Ti?

Shaak : * nods * She does seem weird. And she said that she was from the planet of Tattoin. Isn't that some sort of ancient kingdom?

Yoda : Tattoin, an ancient civilization it is.

Mace : It was located in present-day Tatooine, explaining the name resemblance. It's been extinct for a couple thousand years!

Shaak : But why would she say she is from Tattoin if it's extinct?!

Yoda : A mystery, this is.

Mace : She also reminded me of a robot, her voice.

Shaak : This does not feel right to me.

Mace : Should we take action?

Yoda : See what happens first, we will.

Mace/Shaak : * nod in unison *

( switch back to the Main Theater )

Han : Your welcome for the awesome seats!

Kereii : Thank you, kind sir!

Luke : * pats Kereii on the back * Uh, you don't have to say thank you to that. It's ok.

Han : * jaw drops * What?! * sucks on his teeth * Bitch!

Leia : * stuffs her mouth with popcorn * :3

Chewbacca : * spins across the stage with a ribbon *

Han : * takes a sip of his soda and does a spit take when he notices Chewbacca * Chewie?! O_O''''''

Lando : O.O'''''

Leia : O.o

Luke : -.- * face palms * You gotta be kidding me.

Chewbacca : * starts dancing ballet * OuO Rawr! ( translation : I love to dance! )

Han : ( screaming to Chewbacca ) I don't care if you love dancing ya fucking big idiot! * stands up out of his seat * What the hell are you doing out there?!

Chewbacca : * ignores Han and keeps dancing *

Leia : Han, sit down honey! This is actually quite entertaining! * stuffs a handful of popcorn in her mouth *

Han : Ok. * sits down and slouches back in his seat * ( whispers ) This is so not cool.

Kereii : * claps * This is an interesting performance.

Luke : It's interesting alright.

Chewbacca : * finishes dancing ballet and bows *

Crowd : O.o''''' (WTF?!)

Chewbacca : * gets off the stage *

Performers : * get on the stage and start doing ballet *

Crowd : * cheers *

Han : * claps and winks at the performers *

Leia : * slaps Han on the back of his head * :(

Lando : ( thinking ) Heh-heh-heh. Girls in tight leotards, I just wanna rape em'.

Luke : What the fuck is with this place and ballet?

Kereii : * shrugs *

Performers : *'finish and get off the stage *

Announcer : And the winner of the show is: Chewbacca the Wookie!

Crowd : O_O''''''

( After the show )

Luke/Leia/Han/Lando/Chewbacca/Kereii : * walk outside of the Main Theater *

Han : -.- That was a waste of a good soda.

Leia : And tasty popcorn. * crosses her arms *

Lando : * drools * I don't think so!

Luke : * rolls his eyes * Rapist...

Chewbacca : * holds his trophy out * Rawr! ( translation : Are you guys proud of me? )

Han : -.- For doing what Chewie?

Chewbacca : O3O Rawr! ( translation : For winning the dancing competition! )

Han : Not really...

Kereii : So, where to next?

Luke : Actually it's pretty late. We're probably gonna head home.

Leia : * nods *

Kereii : NO!

Luke : O.O'''''

Kereii : You all can't leave! * runs in front of them * At least spend the night.

Han : I see no reason why we shouldn't.

Luke : Ok. We'll stay for a night.

Kereii : * bows then stands up * Thank you so much!

Luke : No problem!

( switch to the Millennium Falcon )

Han : I wonder why she wanted us to stay so badly.

Lando : Because she wants my body! 3

Chewbacca : Rawr! ( translation : Like any woman would want your body! )

Han : * laughs * You tell him Chewie!

Luke : What did he say?

Lando : :( Yeah!

Han : Ha-ha! Nothing.

Leia : You men are so weird. * turns over to her side *

Luke : * sighs * But it does seem weird how she wanted us to stay. Maybe she's in love with me! :D

Lando : * giggles *

Han : Don't stop dreaming, kid.

Luke : -.- You guys are the worst friends ever!

( switch to a Cafe )

Luke : * takes a bite out of his pancakes *

Kereii : * giggles * You are so funny!

Han : Thank you! ;) * takes a drink of his orange juice *

Leia : You're probably the only person who thinks that, to be perfectly honest.

Han : * dips his head down in sadness * ;-;

Lando : * laughs * You got that right!

Luke : C'mon, leave the poor man alone.

Leia : Sorry but he's my husband, I'm not allowed to do that. * shrugs *

Chewbacca : Rawr! ( translation : Lol! I get it! A marriage joke! )

Han : Oh shut up you big fuzz ball!

Kereii : Uh... Luke?

Luke : * looks over to Kereii * What is it?

Kereii : Can I talk to you outside. Alone.

Luke : * raises an eyebrow and slowly stands up * Sure...

Kereii/Luke : * walk outside *

Leia : Relationship problems?

Han : * shrugs *

Lando : Are they dating?

Han : * shrugs *

Luke : So Kereii, what did you want to talk about?

Kereii : ( spats quickly ) Do you love me?!

Luke : * widens eyes and blushes * What? I just met you yesterday!

Kereii : I know, but forget that! Do you love me?

Luke : Uh... I don't know! I think you're pretty and sweet but I don't really know much about you.

Kereii : YES or NO.

Luke : I guess it would be- wait a f-ing minute! Why are you asking me this?!

Kereii : * starts to tear up * You remind me so much of him. * sniffs *

Luke : Of who?

Kereii : * sniffs * ... * puts her head down *

Luke : Yes.

Kereii : * zooms her head back up * What?

Luke : * scratches his head and laughs * I think I am in love with you! * laughs *

Kereii : * widens eyes and takes a step back * No...

Luke : What do you mean no? Kereii? Are you ok?

Kereii : I'm so sorry. * runs away *

Luke : * runs after her * Hey, come back!

Kereii : * runs into a dead end so she flips from wall to wall and lands on the roof ; continues running and jumping from roof to roof *

Luke : ( thinking ) Where did she learn how to do that? * flips up the walls and lands on the roof ; jumps from roof to roof after her * Kereii! Stop it! * starts to catch up to her and tries to grab her *

Kereii : * sees him out of the corner in her eye and sprung forward before her could grab her *

Luke : * falls on the ground ( roof ) and gets back up * Kereii... * shakes his head * ( thinking ) No! I will catch her! * starts running after her again *

Kereii : * jumps on a window and springs off to another roof *

Luke : * jumps on that same window and springs off to a roof *

Kereii : * gets tired * _ * comes to a halt *

Luke : * catches up to her * Kereii! * stops running and pants *

Kereii : * falls down *

Luke : * catches her before she hit the ground ( roof ) * Are you alright?

Kereii : _ I...can't run...any more...

Luke : Why do you have to run?

Kereii : If I told you, you would hate me. * a tear falls out of her eyes * Oh, what I would do to just be in your arms again!

Luke : What?! ( thinking ) She was never in my arms.

Kereii : * sniffs * I regret never telling you how I felt, how I loved you.

Luke : What are you talking about?

Kereii : * snaps back to reality and pushes him off * Just get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!

Luke : * is taken back * Well look what you're doing right now! Kereii, I don't know what you're talking about but I thinking you are an amazing girl! So please stop running away! Please!

Kereii : O.O You don't know anything do you!

Luke : I don't understand I-

Kereii : * stands up and dusts herself off * I'm sorry but I can't lose you, not again. * runs away *

Luke : Oh not with the whole chase thing again! * runs after her *

Kereii : * hops into a window *

Luke : * jumps in the window *

Kereii : * lands in a lunge and stands up ; walks over to the shadow * I told you Luke NOT to follow me.

Luke : Well I did! * stands up * because I care about you!

Kereii : * winces * Don't make me feel bad about this.

Luke : About what? * raises an eyebrow *

Darth Sidious : * appears from the shadow *

Kereii : * walks over to a stool and grabs Darth Sidious' lightsaber *

Luke : * jumps back * ( speechless )

Darth Sidious : Luke Skywalker. * laughs * Miss me?

Luke : * shakes and widens eyes in astonishment * Bu-but you're su-su-supposed to b-be dead!

Darth Sidious : Things aren't always as they seem.

Luke : * is taken back * Kereii, what's going on here? * looks over to Kereii *

Kereii : The truth is I work for Darth Sidious, he is my Master teaching me how to be a Sith. * looks at Luke * My mission was to bring you to him so he could kill you.

Luke : What?!(angry ) Kereii how could you?!

Kereii : * looks down at her feet * I'm so sorry but there is no stopping it now.

Luke : * feels a rush of force power * ( thinking ) What is that power? Is it Darth Sidious? No! It can be his! Who's is it? It feels so familiar.

Darth Sidious : You came just in time boy, to witness my latest death weapon.

Luke : * narrows his eyes at Sidious * You created another Death Star?!

Darth Sidious : No, something much more powerful and much more effective! :) I give you, the one and only Darth Vader! * starts forming Anakin with the force *

Luke : * widens eyes * ( thinking ) I don't understand! None of this happened last time! Why is everything so different?!

Kereii : * looks up and widens eyes *

Anakin : * appears out of Darth Sidious' force power *

Luke : Dad?!


End file.
